


It started as any other day

by crookedkidnightmare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedkidnightmare/pseuds/crookedkidnightmare
Summary: "THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS A HARD LOCKDOWN." She calls over the P.A system. It strikes fear into the 18 people we follow today. One of them is the shooter. Some are teachers, police, students, alumni stopping in for a visit, and even the paramedics.*Just so you know I started this fic one day and the next day I had a lockdown and they announced it wasn't a drill and I was freaking out. I thought it was some kind of prophecy untold





	It started as any other day

Chapter 1: Mr.Moon Taeil

**It** **started as any other day**. Taeil woke up tired again, grading papers all night. His empty apartment cold as ever. He found the work difficult to keep up with but knew he had to guide the students so he didn't mind all the work too much. It was much too early to be awake after only sleeping for 4 hours. It was 6am and he had to be ready for teaching. Although he was groggy, he led himself into the bathroom to shower. As he showered, he wondered what new things today would bring him. How would the class clowns goof off today? He exited the shower and brushed his teeth. 

He had let time slip past him in the shower and he realized he would have to skip breakfast that day. He sighed and proceeded to quickly change into the standard dress shirt, tie, and dress pants. He slipped on a pair of neutral colored socks, he knows though, bland ugh. He quickly grabbed all of the graded papers from the previous night. 

It was currently snowing, the late November weather finally catching up to them. He quickly slipped on a thick coat and then a pair of leather boots. He grabbed his perfectly shined dress shoes to put on once he entered the school. With that, he was out the door again. He jumped into his car, setting all the things he had in his hands onto the passenger seat. He grabbed the car brush and quickly brushed and scrapped the snow and ice from his car. He jumped back into his car and started it up hoping the fogginess of the frost would clear from his windshield soon. 

The time was now 7am and he had 30 minutes to be in his classroom before homeroom started. He started his 20 minute drive to the school carefully. He pulled into the school parking lot at 7:25am, the ice covered roads causing drivers to slow their usual speeding pace. Taeil quickly grabbed his items once again and walk quickly to the main entrance. He pulled his teacher ID from his coat pocket and swiped it across the access scanner. The door made a loud clicking noise letting him know the doors were unlocked for a moment. Taeil entered the building and checked in at the main office to say Hello to the warm old women who worked as secretaries and check his mailbox for an new information from the school. 

Within the mailbox was stack of pink colored sheets meant to be handed out to his homeroom. Written on the sheets were events being held at the school on Sunday to help the Juniors raise money for Prom. He made his way to his classroom on the second floor. Once he arrived it was already 7:28am, just barely on time. He quickly unlocked the door with a key on a lanyard that had the school's name on it. When he entered the room, a stream on students followed behind him as they texted and chatted on their way in. He set all of his items down behind his desk then started to hand out the pink sheets to the Sophomores in his homeroom. The late bell rang and some students stood for the pledge of allegiance while others remained quiet and respectful. After the pledge, students sat back down and began to text and chat once again. 

The bell rang and friends went their separate ways to get to their proper classes. Meanwhile, Taeil quickly changed into his dress shoes and stripped of his thick coat. It was definitely going to be a long day. 

It was 6th period when the announcement that came. The announcement that would strike dread to anyone in the school.

“THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS A HARD LOCKDOWN.” One of the women in the office announced. The PA immediately cut out. Steadily gunshots could be heard ringing throughout the hallway. 

Taeil knew what he had to do in order to protect the students. He quickly hushed the students and hurried them into the corner on the same wall as the door but far from the door. Taeil quickly turned off the lights but in order to lock the door as per the drill instructions he would have to open the door to lock it from the outside. There was a small part of hesitation in him but as he looked back to the scared teenage faces behind him, he immediately mustered up the courage to lock the door. 

Taeil grabbed his key and opened the door only a crack to make sure the hallway was clear. As he moved his shaking hand with the key to the outside doorknob a shot rang out. He quickly locked the door. He looked down to see a bullet had been shot through the door and his thigh was steadily bleeding out. He quickly tried to close the door but as Taeil glanced at the bottom of the door, a black boot was wedged between it. Fear rose through everyone. Some started crying loudly as they knew what was to come. Taeil tried to push the student out of the classroom but he moved so limitedly from already being shot. It seemed like this student had enough of playing games with Taeil and raised his gun up to Taeil.

Taeil felt the pain rush through his stomach. He could hear his own blood rushing. The blood curdling screams of the students behind him didn't even register to him. He tried with all his might to make  _ his  _ student leave the room. Spare these teens. But Taeil was slowly running out. Being shot in his thigh and stomach has taken an enormous toll on his energy. 

One more shot rang out and Taeil was finally on the ground. His body could no longer handle the pain coursing through him. The arm he was trying to push his student out with now bloody. All he could do was lay there and cry as he couldn't make his body get up again. He felt weaker and he could finally feel his conscious draining. In the background of the his draining life, screams continued throughout the classroom.

“I'm sorry,” was all Taeil could say as he took his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be a chapter for each NCT member. It might seem like everyone dies but I promise people survive the shooting, some injured or uninjured.
> 
> You can hmu on insta @/akrispytrashcan or even on my Twitter @/crookedkidnight


End file.
